


Phan One-Shots

by HellsArchangel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ALL HAPPY ENDINGS, And phil finds out, BAMF Dan, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Cat/Human Hybrids, Could be background people, Element control, Fluff, Happy Ending, I suck at tagging, Im a sucker for happy endings, Just Dan being different species, Like maybe Louise, M/M, Merman Dan, No Smut, Or PJ and Chris, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Secrets, Superhero Dan, Supportive Phil, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Vampire Dan, Werewolf Dan, Winged Dan, Wings, and all that good stuff, im not sure, just in case, neko, powers, pyrokenisis, sorry - Freeform, warning for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsArchangel/pseuds/HellsArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CURRENTLY REWRITING</p>
<p>Phan one-shots. Most are where Dan is a different species and Phil finds out, but I might change it up a bit. Probably not though. </p>
<p>These fics are safe, smut free. SFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merman Dan

**Author's Note:**

> These fics will all be in betad so all mistakes are my own. If you find one, please tell me.
> 
>  
> 
> So these are basically just random fics I come up with as I go. I literally only wrote this because I had writers block on my SWL story on Wattpad... Well, enjoy.

I have been hiding something from Phil, something big about myself. This is very confusing for me because, on one hand, I know Phil won't hate me, because Phil is to nice to hate anyone, however, I am afraid of scaring my flatmate, the flatmate I have inevitably fallen for, and that is so wrong.

You see, I never really wanted a flatmate. I never let people get to near. Not like they'd want to be near me anyways. I'd never even had a best friend until Phil came along, and what he saw in me was beyond me. 

Another thing is, Phil is so honest. He tells me everything, and I'm here with this giant ass secret, and I hate to keep it from him. I just want him to accidentally do something so he can find out without me telling him. I sighed and unwrapped myself from my little cocoon of blankets. Maybe today will be the day that I tell him? I headed towards the bathroom and, locking the door, I quickly slipped into the bath. I looked up at the ceiling rather than down at myself. I know I'm different, I don't need to look at the proof to believe it. After washing up I drained the bath, but id forgotten a towel. After a silent string of curses I reached down and slowly closed my fist, steam rising off me and the bath from the all too fast evaporation of water. I stand as soon as I can and quickly get ready, pulling on some skinny jeans and my black shirt with the white circle that the fans loved for some reason. I quickly and carefully brushed my teeth and got the straightener out to straighten my oh-so-loved hobbit hair.

"Dan? You in there? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in Phil." I said as I picked up the straightener. The door opened and Phil walked in.

"I don't understand why you always straighten your hair. I like your hair when its curly."

"It makes me look like the hobbit." Phil shook his head and grabbed the brush, flattening out his messy bed hair.

"Delia Smith?" Phil asked as he sat the brush back down, turning to walk out of the bathroom.

"Don't burn the flat down!" I called after him.

"No promises!" He called back. I chuckled and finished up with my hair. When I got there there was a small stack of pancakes on the table in front of the grey chair I sit on, along with a glass of water with a straw; he'd finally learned not to question it and just knew I always drink out of a straw. Phil came in as I sat down, holding another plate of pancakes and another glass of water for himself.

"You actually made pancakes without breaking something? I'm impressed!"

"So am I to be honest! I need to put this day in the calendar!" He said brightly as he sat down, chuckling slightly.

"Breakfast isn't over yet." I said grinning as I cut and took a bite of my pancakes. "Mm! These are really good Phil!"

"Well don't act too surprised!" He said just before be took a bite. His eyes widened. "Wow. These /are/ good! Yeah, definately going in the calendar." I was just starting to take a bite when I heard a clang next to me. I looked up just in time to see Phil's glass tipped and the ice cold water fall into my lap. I quickly stood, avoiding any extra contact. "Sorry!" Phil said quickly.

"Its fine, Phil." I said quickly. "Just water. I'm gonna go dry off." I took off to the bathroom, counting. 5 seconds left. I ran into the hall. 3 seconds left. I was in front of the bathroom. 1 second left. I fell as I got in the bathroom, quickly closing the door and locking it. I cursed under my breath.

"Dan? You alright? I heard you fall."

"I'm fine Phil. Just slipped." I said as I reached my hand out to dry myself off.

"Youre okay right? You didnt hit your head did you? I'm coming in, Dan." I paused. I could tell him.

"Wait. Before you do, there's something I need to tell you."

"Tell me later." He said as I heard the key slide into the keyhole. Suddenly overcome with fear, I quickly hauled myself into the corner of the bathroom, hauling my tail so I would be looking at my knees, had I had some. I heard the door slowly creak open, just enough to check if I was behind it, and Phil walked in. "Dan-" He paused. He must have seen me. I pulled my tail tighter, as if to make myself smaller. "Dan?" He asked lightly. I slightly looked up, just enough to see him. He looked... Confused mostly. "Dan, I don't understand." I bit my lip, contemplating what to say. I decided to dry myself off first, I'd like to talk to him, human to human. I closed my fist over my tail and the water evaporated, leaving me back into my black jeans and t-shirt. I stood, clutching my arms close to my chest, greatly regretting telling him. I pushed past him, but only made it to the door before he grabbed my arm. "Dan! Wait!" I paused and turned just enough to look at him slightly, but not to make eye contact. He pulled me back and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. I hesitated, but I hugged him back, nuzzling into his shoulder to hide my face.

"I'm sorry..." It was so quiet that even I barely heard it, but I guess it was enough, even for his deaf ears.

"Why are you sorry, Dan? There's nothing to be sorry for."

"For lying to you. For being a freak." He stiffened and held me tighter.

"Hey, you are not a freak, alright? You are perfect. And I can understand why you would keep this from me. You deserve your secrets."

"But I'm a fish-!" He pushed slightly on my shoulders so he could look at me in the eyes.

"And you are perfect." He said, a small smile playing on his lips. He put his palm up to my cheek and I leaned into it.

"Youre to nice for your own good." I mumbled.

"Only to you." He said, chuckling slightly. I leaned forward slightly, waiting for the invitation, if there was going to be one. Sure enough, he leaned forward as well. Confidence shot through me and I closed the gap between us, kissing him like I would never get to do it again. And I probably won't. What if I took his sign wrong. What if he doesn't like me like this. I pulled away and looked down, mumbling apologies when I wasnt trying to not hyperventilate. I felt Phil grab me and pull me back towards him. "Dan, look at me." I slowly looked up with red, tear filled eyes, matching my red cheeks. He leaned his forehead against mine. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that." He breathed before leaning forward again. The kiss was short and sweet, but it said everything, it was everything.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too you spoon." He laughed. "And to think, all of this because of my clumsiness."

"I've never loved your clumsiness more." I said smiling.

"You know, we still have pancakes to finish."

"Paaannncccaaakkkeeees..." Phil laughed as I dragged him back to the table. This was definately the best day of my life.


	2. Superhero Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Phan  
> Louise will be in this one  
> Very very minor character attepts suicide (like we don't even get his name minor)
> 
> Dans powers include:
> 
> Enhanced speed  
> Enhanced vision (including night vision)  
> Enhanced agility  
> And clairvoyance (he has visions of some, but not all, things before they happen)

I quickly slipped on a pair of black combat boots to go with my black skinny jeans and black long sleeved shirt. I grabbed my ninja-like mask and slipped it on to hide everything but my eyes. Hey, better than tights, right? I ran over to the burning flats, the fire department already there. They'd pulled most of the people out, but there was one girl still trapped. I ran inside and got the girl, getting her out and running off. I ran into the flat and into my room, quickly packing up my outfit and taking a shower before changing back into my pajamas. And slipping quietly beside Phil, falling asleep to his rythmic breathing.

I couldn't tell how long I was asleep, all I know was that when I woke up, Phil was no longer next to me, the bed cold. I reluctantly stumbled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, where I quickly did my morning routine, and then the living room where I found /Phil/ watching the /news/!

"Since when do you watch the news?" I asked as I sat on the sofa beside him, lacing my hand in his.

"I don't usually, but there's one story that really interests me." He says, still staring at the TV screen. After a second he points to it. "These! There's one person going around saving people from disasters! Nobody has ever seen him, not really. Everyone says the same thing. Male figure, all black clothing, mask, and /fast/! Some people are describing his as 'London's Guardian Angel'. Hes like some type of superhero!" Phil said excitedly. "There's even already a name for him!" I looked over at him.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked, slightly curious.

"The Obsidian Shadow. I guess they figured since all you really see is his outfit, a dark name would be good. People are calling him the shadow for short." I nodded.

"That's pretty cool Phil." I suddenly felt my head throbbing, and quickly made my way over to the bathroom. Before a vision clouded my sight. It was a man, and he was on the edge of a roof. The vision cleared and I grabbed the duffel with my suit in it. "I'll be right back Phil! Louise needs something!"

"'Kay!" I ran to Louise's house and opened the window she always left open for me before changing and slipping back out, immediately heading to the building. I thought of going into the building, but I'd be to late by then. He was already leaning forwards, so I sped up. I should be fast enough to climb the side of a building... Right? I bound up the side, turning at a little under three quarters of the way up, and running back down with the man in my arms. I put the man down as carefully as I could before trying to slow down myself, but I tumbled. Id never run that fast, how am I supposed to know how to stop? I wiped some blood from my forehead and stood.

"To bad I don't have super healing too." I muttered as I ran off. I climbed back through Louise's window where she was waiting.

"Dan! What happened?!" She asked as I carefully slipped off my slightly torn mask.

"I may or may not have run up a building." I said as she walked over to get rubbing alcohol for my wounds. "How on earth am I going to explain this to Phil?"

"You could tell him. You know Phil. Hes to nice for his own good. Hes also your boyfriend. He'd understand." She said as she cleaned my wounds.

"Hey, you found out on accident. I wouldn't have told you either. It could get dangerous."

"Which is why we have The Obsidian Shadow to protect us. Neat name by the way. All dark and mysterious, much like you." She said as she finished up with my wounds. I quickly changed into normal clothes and sat on the couch.

"So I'll ask again, what am I supposed to tell Phil?" I asked, sighing.

"Well..."

\--------------------------------------- 

"Hey, Dan!" I looked up from my spot on the couch to find Phil in the doorway from the hallway. "I'm gonna go to the bank and then grab something to eat. You want to come with?" I was already pushing myself off the couch as I was answering. 

"Sure. I'm starving anyways." 

We pushed open the two glass doors leading into the bank and walked over to one of the long lines, prepared to wait for a few minutes. It was nice, relatively quiet, almost peaceful. But of course, that didnt last. Not that I thought it would, but for it to be taken away so violently, it startled me. The lights were suddenly off and three shots were fired in the middle of the bank, three men wearing night vision goggles and wealding guns getting the attention and the screams of everyone in the building. 

"We want the money from everyone's bank accounts, in which you will willingly open and empty for us! Anyone not cooperating will be shot!" I swore under my breath. Why is it I never have visions that will get me out of trouble, and only into it? I heard someone stuttering and tumbling over words across the bank. One of the people raised his gun, and of course I interviened. 

"Hey!" They all three immediately turned to me. 

"Dan! What on earth are you doing?!" Phil hissed. 

"Something you wanna say? Or are you gonna be the first one shot?" 

"Nobody's gonna be shot at all!" 

"What makes you say that? 

"The Shadow will be here! The Shadow will help us!" I heard someone say hopefully. I swallowed hard. I glanced back at Phil. For him. So he'll be out of danger. 

"Someone go try to fix the lights! Sorry Phil. I didn't want you to find out like this." I turned back around and ran quickly around the man, pushing him to the ground, his gun swrawling a few feet away. I ran to the other two as the lights turned on and brought their heads together, knocking them unconscious. I then quickly ran and found the nearest bundle of rope I could find, tieing the three of them together. There was still quite a few minutes before the police got here. I saw movement out of the corner my eye and dodged it while simultaneously analyzing the situation and pointing the newly noticed handgun towards the cieling. I cursed silently as it fired, sending some debris falling to the floor. I took the gun and checked for any more weapons before standing again. "Is everyone alright?" I asked, not daring to lift my gaze from the floor. I heard police cars pulling up and walked outside to greet them. "I think we're all okay. A bit shaken up, but okay." I led them inside where they took the men, and got statements from some people in here. I stood in one corner of the place, nervously tapping my foot. I looked up when another, terribly familiar, pair of shoes made it into my line of sight. I looked into his eyes for only a second before looking anywhere else.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly. I sighed and hung my head.

"I wanted you to stay safe. Besides, its strange. I don't even remember when I got these powers or how. Its not natural." I said sighing.

"Natural of not, its you. I love that. Fancy some fish and chips?" I smiled and laughed a bit.

"I always fancy fish and chips." I said as he grabbed my hand. He lightly sqeezed it, and I returned the gesture. Yeah, I may not be normal, but I'm pretty damn happy, and that's good enough for me.


	3. Werewolf Dan

This was one of these nights where I cursed myself and Phil for being inseparable. Don't get me wrong, I love Phil -not that id ever say it out loud- but when you have a secret that could break a friendship, even one as strong as ours, it musnt get out. See, I'm a werewolf, and, no, the full moon doesn't do shit. It just depends on how long I've gone without turning, and how much my wolf wants to run. Sometimes I can last a month and a half and sometimes I don't even last a week. Nothing surprises me anymore. Also, not extremely hairy, and not built like a tank. I can not shift into clothes, they rip as soon as I turn, and the process is relatively painless now, just a bit strange. Unless, of course, i hold it off. Silver isn't the only thing that can kill me, and wolves bane doesn't burn, just tingles a bit, like when a limb is falling asleep. If we consume it it has a bit more of an affect, but, not that much. It does, however, make our eyes glow yellow, so if you're looking for a werewolf, which I wouldn't advise, that would be the way to do it.

I was watching Attack on Titans with Phil when I got the first cramp. Now, the transformation doesn't take long, so I have no choice but to hold it off. Now the hard part, getting away from Phil. There's no telling how long I will stay in wolf form. Now, how the hell am I supposed to get away from phil at three in the morning?

"I'll be right back." I said as I got up from the couch, earning me another cramp.

"Hey, wait! Where you goin?" I paused.

"To the store." I said as the cramps increased.

"Dan, its three am. No stores are open at this time! We can get whatever you need tomorrow." The cramps kept increasing in number and intensity. I have to get out of here. I can only hold it off for so long. With black shrouding the edges of my vision, I ran to my room, locking the door behind me. Sure, my room will be torn to shreds, but at least there's a barrier between me and Phil. I felt pain all over, burning hot white pain, as well as the ripping of my clothes before the black took over my vision and I blacked out.

I woke up, surprised to find myself in Phils room on Phils bed under the comforter with a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms on. I groaned and rubbed my eyes before hearing a soft knock at the door, just enough to notice.

"Dan? Are you awake?" I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, Phil, im up." I heard his footsteps fade before he came back and opened the door, a tray in hand. "Phil, what on earth-?" He sat the tray down on the side table. The tray contained eggs, toast, bacon, and milk.

"I just, its the least I can do. Youre room is in shreds, all of your stuff is broken, your door is barely a splinter, and its all my fault. I should've let you go out, I shouldn't have kept you here-"

"Phil!" I said, cutting him off. "Phil, its not your fault. You didn't know, I should have told you. Please don't beat yourself up over this. I knew my room would be torn to shreds as soon as I thought about it. I didn't mind, as long as you were safe, alright?" He shook his head and I sighed. "Phil, keeping this secret and keeping you as a flatmate, I knew it would be difficult. I knew you would most likely find out one day, and I knew something was going to be broken eventually. It was bound to happen, so don't beat yourself up over it, okay?" He nodded but I don't think he, nor I, was convinced. I slid over and lifted the covers. "C'mere." I said softly. He crawled under the covers and slightly leaned against me. I pulled him closer and just let us lay there a while. What could I say to convince him that it wasn't his fault? I opened and closed my mouth a few times as I was thinking of what to say, but now I got it. "Look, Phil, I-" I looked down at him to find him heavily breathing, and curling up beside me, my chest as his pillow. I layed back after that and cleared my mind, falling asleep a few minutes later. We can deal with this in the morning.

Or, well, afternoon more like. But, ya know, simantics.


	4. Vampire Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its kind of obvious at this point... :3

Sometimes I wish things could be different.

 

Fuck it. I wish things could be different constantly. Every moment I'm conscious and am thinking about Phil or something that has to do with Phil, I wish it was different. I wish /I/ was different. I wish I didn't have the urge to rip Phil apart every time I glanced at him. I wish I was normal. I wish I was good enough.

But there's no point in dwelling on what you can't change.

So I focus on the things that I can. The people that Phil interacts with for example. A lot of people who talk to phil are really nice, but, of course, there are always those who crave to hurt. People like me. People who are just looking for their next meal.

I tend to steer him away from them, making sure they don't follow. Phil's mine.

Not that I'm the best protection in the world. Hell, I'm weak for what I am because I feed of animals instead of humans. I couldn't defend Phil if I wanted to.

But me being a weak as fuck vampire isn't even the worst of my problems. No, Phil is. Phil is because I love him and he'll never love me back. Phil is because I won't age and die but he will. Phil is because it's my instinct to not only rip him apart, but protect him as well. Phil is my biggest problem because he is my main reason for staying human when I'm anything but. Phil is because vampirism is pulling one way and he's pulling the other.

And I love him even more for it.

It's an endless nightmare that I can't escape.

"Dan! Dan! Hey! Earth to Dan! You awake in there?" Phil asked as he peered above my computer screen, his black hair falling into his eyes.

"What phil, I'm in the zone." I said as I did nothing to move from my infamous browsing position from the couch.

"What, in the Tumblr zone?" He laughed, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. "I was asking if you wanted anything from Tesco."

"Nah, thanks Phil." I said as I watched him stand, his lanky frame trying to not fall over.

"Ill be back in a bit!" He called as he opened the door. As soon as I heard the door close I walked over to the window. I watched as Phil emerged from the building and turned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. This I predicted. The thin, short man that suddenly showed up behind phil however, that I didn't predict. Before I knew what I was doing I was out the door and opening the door to get outside of the apartment. I turned just in time to see the man shove Phil into the alley two blocks down, using his vampiric strength to make up for the height difference.

"Phil!" I ran as fast as I could manage and jumped at the man, throwing us into a roll. "Leave my flatmate alone!" I hissed. The man shoved me over and threw me into the brick wall, his brown eyes swirling with rage, leaving a slight wave in the pattern of bricks.

"Dan!" Phil called as I slid down the bricks, his eyes wide.

"Phil! Run!" I called as I used my placement to lift my legs and kick the man in the chest, sending him flying.

"You're weak!" The man spat. "Here," he said, motioning to Phil. "Have a drink. You'll feel better." He said, smirking.

I could feel my two incisors growing, but not from thirst, from rage. The other man didn't know that though. He grinned, flashing his own fangs.

"Good." He purred. He turned to Phil, only to be knocked to the ground by me.

"You're not touching him!" I growled. Leaning down, I clamped my jaw over his jugular and pulled, tearing his throat open. Turning, I grabbed Phil's hand, worriedly registering his fear filled eyes and surprised face, and pulled him into our apartment. I honestly felt like I couldn't grab the mouthwash fast enough. The blood invading my taste buds tasted horrible, and as I looked up in the mirror to find blood smeared on my lips and chin, it took all my will not to punch something.

Washing my face quickly I ran into my room, locking the door. I pulled my suitcase out of my closet and started packing up my stuff. Phil won't want me here, not after that. I paused, a bunched up pair of black skinny jeans in my hand, as a soft knock came from the door.

"D-Dan?" My eyes shut as I tried to stop the tears spilling from hearing his hesitation.

"Phil..." My voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. I slowly got up and walked over to unlock the door. As soon as the doorknob started to turn, I was back over by my bed, kneeling in front of my suitcase.

"Dan! What are you doing?!" Phil gasped as I threw more random shirts into the suitcase. I was about to put in my favorite black shirt with the white circle on the front when a soft, pale, lanky hand stopped my own. I followed the arm until I was looking into the multicolored eyes of my flatmate. "Thank you." I blinked. Once. Twice.

"What?" I asked him incredulously.

"You saved my life. I never got to thank you." All fear was gone from his face, worry taking its place.

"Thank me? You watched me kill a man!" I hissed. "I probably scarred you for life! Gave you PTSD or some shit, and you're thanking me?"

"You didnt kill a man, Dan. You saved one. Me."

"So... so you're not scared of me? You're not going to tell me to leave and never see you again?"

"No! No of course not! Dan, what would make you think..." his eyebrows drew together in concern as surprise filled his features. His eyes widened in realization and he grabbed me, pulling me forward into a hug. "Id never do that to you Dan, I promise."

"I'm sorry, Phil. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want to, i swear! I... I just... If I didn't, I'm too weak to fend others off. If I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to save you! The only reason I beat him is because I had the element of surprise. He... he thought I was gonna- was gonna-" I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face into his shoulder. "He thought I was gonna hurt you."

"Dan, it seems that you're more afraid of you than I am." Phil said, a light smile on his face. "Dan, I'm not afraid of you, I love you." My heart skipped a beat as he continued. "If you really wanted to hurt me, you'd have done so already. Besides, if you wanted to hurt me, you wouldn't be so afraid of doing so." He quickly gave me a peck on the lips (which may or may not have short circuted my brain for a minute) and walked over to my suitcase, grabbing a handful of clothes. "Now come one, these clothes aren't gonna hand themselves." He said as he grabbed the hangers I'd been haphazardly tossing into a pile. I grinned and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you so, so much Phil. I don't know what I'd do without you." I chuckled.

"You'd be a mess." Phil laughed back. "Come on nibbles. I can't do this by myself."

"Nibbles?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It seemed apropriate."

"Yeah, okay bleached boy." I said, smiling.

"Hey!"

"It's not my fault! You look more like a vampire than I do! And I am one!" I laughed as I put our hands side by side, mine considerably tanner.

"Whatever nibbles." I rolled my eyes.

Yeah, sometimes I wish things could be different...

 

This though.....

 

This was not one of those times...

 

And I'm okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever... and ever... no excuse...
> 
> Please don't hate me! I have another one in the works, (or two... or ten...) still won't update forever though, whoops?
> 
> Also, I'm trying to improve my writing so criticize is encouraged no matter how rude it sounds! 
> 
> !!!!!PLEASE POINT OUT MISSPELLINGS AND SENTENCES THAT ARE NOT PROPERLY STRUCTURED!!!!!!


	5. Neko Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has been hiding something from Phil.

Three weeks. That's how long I've lived in this flat. That's how long I've been Phil's flatmate. That's how long I was able to keep my secret from Phil.

 

"Dan! Do you need anything from Tesco's?" My eyes flew open, blinking in a vain attempt to adjust to the mid-afternoon light as my legs automatically ran me to my mirror, my eyes immediately scanning my reflection. As I searched the familiar figure my eyes naturally drifted towards one of the ears that sat atop my head, the sleek brown fur poking above the wavy brown locks. As I turned to pat down my bed for my bobby pin, I saw a dark brown something twist with me, twitching back and forth as I moved.

"Um, hold on! I'll be right out!" My voice shook as I carelessly tucked my soft tail into my pajama bottoms, the long, twitching appendage delicately curling twice around my slender waist. I opened the door to my room, swiftly walking down the hall and into the living room. "Hey, get extra cereal this time! You ate all mine!" I called to him as he walked up to the front door.

"'Kay!" The pressure in my chest dissipated as i exhaled, my hot breath brushing over my lips, calling attention to how dry they were.

"Almost had a heart attack." I mumbled, my tongue running over my lips, moistening them, as I flopped onto the couch. I didn't even notice when my eyelids began to droop, darkness pulling at my brain and eyes, until I woke with a gentle hand stroking my hair and ears, massaging them. It didn't seem off at first. Nothing felt unnatural or wrong. Not until I completely analyzed the situation. Gasping, I bolted upright, attempting to twist my torso to see who it was. Of course, I already knew. Subconsciously, I knew that there was only one person that would be in the flat with me, one person that would ever put in as much care and love into the careful caress of my ears as they are. 

I reacted on instinct, my muscles tightening and eyes sharpening. My hand shot over to the table where my bobby pins rested, right where Phil had placed them, and scooped them up. They fell out of my hand when long, slender, pale fingers gently grasped my wrist, the pins barely making a noise as they landed back on the table, but the noise was almost too loud.

"Doesn't it hurt?" His voice was so soft, I almost thought I'd imagined it. My mind was spinning, thoughts coming and going so fast I couldn't remember half of them.

"H-Hurt?" I asked, attempting to swallow the baseball sized lump that suddenly formed in my throat.

"Yeah. When you pin them, don't they get sore from not being able to move? And what about the bobby pins? Don't they cut off circulation?" I blinked a few times, attempting to let my brain catch up to the events unfolding before me.

"I-I mean, I guess they get a little... sore. But I'm used to it, I guess. And I loosened the bobby pins a bit so they wouldn't cut off the circulation, but I couldn't risk them coming off." I yelped as Phil jumped back onto the couch, dragging me with him. He sat Indian style with his back against the arm rest, my head resting gently against his stomach as he one again began stroking my ears.

"They're so soft." He commented, giggling as they twitched under his caring touch. A shiver ran down my spine, causing my tail to twitch as well, much to my embarrassment. "What was that?" Phil asked curiously, his head slightly tilting as if he was a puppy. 

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and, knowing I was already a bright scarlet, I slightly lowered the back of my pajamas. My tail automatically unraveled itself from my waist and straitened, landing to my right and falling over the couch to lay on the ground. Phil was silent for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip as if he were thinking.

"Why is it that I'm the lion, yet you have the ears and tail?" I blinked, turning my head to stare directly at Phil.

"Of all the questions to ask, that's the one you choose?" I asked, laughing as Phil nodded. "That's why I love you." My brain barely registered what I'd said before Phil was grinning like mad.

"C'mere you spork." He laughed and a deep rumbling sound echoing through the living room. "Are you... purring?"

"No... Maybe... Shut up..." I grumbled, as Phil laughed harder, gasping for breath.

"That's so adorable!" I nuzzled back against his chest, allowing his warmth to calm my previously heavily beating heart.

"I love you..." I mumbled, leaning into his hands as they massaged my skull.

"Love you too, Bear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT ABANDONED! I am, however, going to go back and rewrite my previous one-shots 'cause, well, they kinda suck. Anyways, If you get notifications from this, it'll just be me rewriting the others so you can ignore them if you'd like. Thank you all for all your support on this, even while I've been on my long hiatus. I really do appreciate it and I absolutely love reading your reviews. I always try to reply, but I do apologize if I don't.


End file.
